


Hair Pins

by NinaFey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFey/pseuds/NinaFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the immediate aftermath of their escape, Alana deals with her guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Pins

All she could hear were distant and quiet voices, orders were being accepted by the men and the few questions they asked. But nothing more. Nothing more, Alana reminded herself. They were safe here, as safe as could be. They’d move again, soon. Once a secluded property in a remote area had been purchased under an alias. Hidden and secure, that’s what they’d be, as if under a cloak. But still, these reassurances didn’t stop her from pouring herself a glass of wine after putting their son to sleep. Alana had sung him a lullaby her own mother had sung to her after Margot had done her best to explain the situation. He’d drifted off to sleep with his stuffed rabbit in his arm and content with the kisses his mothers had planted on his forehead. She envied her son’s peace. It was only when she felt hair being ripped from its roots as she removed the pins that had neatly held her hair that she realized how little calm she possessed.

She was fumbling, almost regretting the wine she drank, but it wasn’t the alcohol…it was her. She had just uprooted her family from their home because she had wanted to trust the FBI and Jack Crawford. Alana had wanted to believe that maybe this time things would be different, maybe this time everything would go according to plan. But deep down inside, she had known it only spelled disaster. But she had to at least try to do the right thing, even if it felt wrong. It was what she had been doing for the past year, being the monster’s care-taker to ensure he wouldn’t get out of hand and more importantly, so that he would stay bound in his pit. Away from her family, incapable of doing harm. Margot knew as much, she had never protested but she could always read the concern in her face. ‘Striking a deal with the devil is not without a price’ she had said once and Alana had nodded silently, grateful she understood. But tonight, she couldn’t appease her conscience. She had felt a knot in her stomach form as she took one last look at the Verger mansion, her family’s rightful inheritance. It was her doing that forced them to abandon it, so many things she should have done differently…

Margot came in, gently sighing as she took off her heels. ‘Everything is taken care of. I’m glad I had the place fully stocked. I’m star…’ She stopped mid-sentence as she took notice of Alana sitting at the vanity, eyes desperately fighting back the tears and clumsy hands struggling with her hair. ‘Let me help you with that.’ She walked over and felt the shake in Alana’s hands as she took over, and knew that if Alana were to speak her voice would probably crack. So she’d say nothing that would require a response. ‘You should have waited for me, really. I’m the one who fixes it in the morning anyway.’ Margot felt she needed a sense of normalcy or a reminder of their safety, maybe a small tease would do that. There was a slight smile on Alana’s face but her eyes betrayed her. They were avoiding the mirror altogether, staring at her hands on her lap. Margot could see Alana’s chest rising unsteadily, but still she did not press her. She was half way done, half of Alana’s hair lied undone and curled on her shoulder. Margot ran her fingers through it, making sure it was untangled and rubbed the back of Alana’s neck putting aside the pins she had been holding. Then she felt Alana’s arms grabbing her waist and her face pressed against her stomach.

‘I’m sorry. Margot, I’m so sorry.’ Her voice was wet and broken. She’d never heard her like this and she was sure she never wanted to again.

‘Sorry for what?’ She asked quietly as she released herself from her grip and knelt down to her level. She wiped the tears from her eyes and it struck her how similar Alana’s eyes and expression were to their son’s.

‘For…this. It’s…it’s all. My fault.’ Alana was looking right at her, there was no point in averting her eyes once the tears had begun rolling. ‘I knew…and now look. Look at whe…where we are and I..so sorry.’ She wanted to say so much more, but the words weren’t leaving her mouth. Instead stiffened sobs and nonsense left her throat and she would have been angry at herself if she weren’t already in such distress.

‘I don’t see that we’re anywhere so bad. We’re all here, aren’t we? You, me, Andrew. ‘

‘Yes, but everything you wanted…’The guilt was cutting through her tears and allowing her voice to repair itself but even then it sounded weak.

‘Is right here.’ That earned Margot a small laugh of gratitude but she knew Alana was still being eaten up by remorse.

‘If it weren’t for me….if I hadn’t..I just.’

‘If it weren’t for you I’d still be under Mason’s thumb. Or in prison, because let’s face it how much longer could I have lasted without you?’ It was a morbid joke, she knew but at least it got Alana shaking her head in pretend disapproval distracting her from her guilt. ‘If it weren’t for you, our son wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed right now. I need you to understand that this, what you think is so bad right now, is better than any alternative.’

‘Well, when you put it like that…’ The strength was slowly returning to her words, even if her cheeks were still wet and eyes still red.

‘There’s no shame in surviving, Alana.’ Margot eyes were locked with hers, she wanted her to internalize those words and drop whatever burden she had decided she needed to carry. Alana simply nodded, not knowing what to say. ‘Now turn around so I can finish your hair.’ Margot gave her a quick peck on the lips, reassuring her that her that she did not love her any less.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea that Margot does Alana's hair for a while now. This is the result of that and their escape in the finale.


End file.
